Magnesite
Magnesite is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Magnesite has a small body that resembles an egg with no neck, two thin arms, and two legs. Her skin is dull ivory in color and she has has two slender eyes that are crossed with black pupils, a long and rounded nose, and a small mouth with undefined lips. Her hair is ivory in color and is short with a small bang that flips upward. Her gemstone is on her forehead and is light ivory in color. She wears a one piece jumpsuit that is off white with ivory and gray accents as well as a White Diamond insignia on her chest. Her arms and legs are bare, and she wears bright white boots. Personality Magnesite is described as cold, calculating, and very impersonal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171809042497/ History Magnesite emerged an information retriever in one of Homeworld's colonies. At some point, she was given a Pearl. Throught her life, Magnesite's mind was molded in such a way that she became biased toward cross fusions. Recent Years .]] After the Diamonds returned from Earth — passed the events of the Diamond Days arc and the subsequent dawn of Era 3 — and it was made known to all Gems that Cross-Gem fusions were acceptable, Magnesite witnessed her Pearl fuse with an Amethyst and was called a "Dol'gurnip" (an alien curse word) by the fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183341267222/ She was shocked by it. Though her Pearl is gone now, she'll file for a new one when she gets the chance but it's likely her overseer will deny the request.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183327898977/ Abilities Magnesite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Apophyllite. * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Manganoan. Unique Abilities * Gravitational-Magnetic Manipulation: Magnesite possesses the ability to manipulate magnetic forces in conjunction with gravitational forces in unison. It is said to be a combination of both Magnetism and Gravity Manipulation. She floats constantly; it is rare to see any Gem of her type walking.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171968344112/ * Telereceiving: She can read the thoughts of other Gems and organic beings. This power isn't, however, strong enough to influence a Gem's gemstone in the manner that White Diamond can.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176612413717/ Relationships Opal Given it's not on Gem culture to accept cross fusions, Magnesite would react badly to seeing Opal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176573877267/ This prediction came through when Opal was formed in front of and insulted her, to which she was shocked. Trivia * Although GemCrust hasn't picked a voice actor for her yet, he has said Magnesite's voice would sound plain.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171950786392/ * She owns a personal Pearl. * A Magnesite's role is to gather information on all things for the Diamonds. If a planet is filled with organic life, they gather data and intel on everything. Cultural References * In addition, GemCrust has thought of Magnetite's voice as sounding like that of the character Mandark — from the TV series Dexter's Laboratory —, in a robotic cadence. Gemology Gemstone Information * Magnesite is a mineral with the chemical formula MgCO3 (magnesium carbonate). * Mixed crystals of iron(II) carbonate and magnesite (mixed crystals known as ankerite) possess a layered structure: ** Monolayers of carbonate groups alternate with magnesium monolayers as well as iron(II) carbonate monolayers. ** Manganese, cobalt and nickel may also occur in small amounts. * Magnesite can be formed via talc carbonate metasomatism of peridotite and other ultramafic rocks. Magnesite is formed via carbonation of olivine in the presence of water and carbon dioxide at elevated temperatures and high pressures typical of the greenschist facies. Gemstone Gallery Magnesite and her Pearl.png|Magnesite and her Pearl. References Category:Original Characters